


Worth It (Perfect)

by OTP_Malec_Shipper



Series: Scomiche Oneshots [4]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 03:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTP_Malec_Shipper/pseuds/OTP_Malec_Shipper
Summary: In which Mitch and Scott have a long overdue talk in the middle of a song writing session.





	Worth It (Perfect)

‘It was worth it,’ he said.

They had been writing song lyrics for what felt like hours.

Scott was in his element when writing song lyrics, but they seemed to get stuck on this song entirely too much. (And they still haven’t started writing the lyrics for future friends, oh joy of joys.)

It was too personal for both of them, having to dredge up the hurt, the confusion that he had felt years ago, and put it into words, these feelings that he had thought he had buried years ago but were resurfacing.

‘You okay, hunty?’ Mitch asked concern evident in his voice.

He looked up and smiled tiredly at him. ‘Yeah, I am.’

Mitch wasn’t buying it though. ‘We can take a break if you want to, Stephanie, and you know that. It’s not like this shit is going to disappear on us or anything.’

‘Don’t call our lyrics ‘shit’, Melanie,’ Scott laughed, mock scandalized grin in place.

‘I’m sorry, but these fucking emotions are driving mamma crazy.’

‘Not the only one, then?’ All traces of laughter were gone from Scott’s voice.

Mitch sighed and rubbed at his eyes exhaustedly, his face crunching up. ‘I thought I was over this, you know?’ he said. ‘I thought we had come to a point where we could talk about our high school relationship and the heartbreak without ever being on the verge of tears every time I even _think_ about it…’

‘We never had closure, did we?’

‘No, not really.’ Mitch shook his head. ‘After we broke up, you stopped talking to me for months, Scott. _Months._ And I was so glad that you decided to be my best friend again after all these months that I never even wanted to talk about our relationship because I was afraid of scaring you away.’

‘You know what?’ Scott was smiling bitterly at him. ‘I read something that said that if you continue being friends after a breakup that meant that you never loved them or you are still in love with them.

And I’m pretty sure I loved you then.’

Mitch seemed to be in a state of shock, something curiously close to hope alighting in his eyes. Scott held up a hand to stop him from responding, wanting to speak before the nerve left him.

‘To be fair, I’m glad the breakup happened.’ Scott’s words came out in an uncontrollable rush, and he hoped Mitch understood them. ‘We all know how high school relationships end; if we had gone on dating, I’m pretty sure we wouldn’t be as close as we are now, or close at all.

We certainly wouldn’t be here talking about our high school relationship, and I really need to stop talking –‘

‘You really do.’ Mitch agreed.

And promptly kissed him.

Scott took a moment to adjust to the fact that _Mitch Grassi,_ his high school crush, the person he had fallen in love with day by day, the person he had thought would never be interested in him – was _kissing_ him, and then he was kissing back fervently, as if it was the last kiss they were going to have when he _knew_ that they were going to have so much more.

The kiss ended far too quickly for his taste, and by Mitch’s taste as well, by his groan of protest. But he needed oxygen, and death by kiss had never been on his Great Ways To Die list.

Kiss by Mitch, though… maybe it would appear there someday.

For now, though, he was far more invested in being kissed thoroughly for another five decades, at _least_.

Mitch muttered something into his shirt that Scott didn’t quite catch.

‘What did you say?’ He asked.

Mitch looked up, then, his brown eyes glinting.

‘It was perfect.’

And that it was.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a drabble, but I started writing and I couldn't stop.  
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated :)  
> Come say hi to me on [Tumblr](https://otp-malec-shipper.tumblr.com/) or on  
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/scomicheftmalec)


End file.
